


Forgive me, father

by cupnsaucer



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prayer, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupnsaucer/pseuds/cupnsaucer
Summary: Connor prays for forgiveness
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 18





	Forgive me, father

Connor couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite as he knelt at Christ’s feet, praying for forgiveness. Murphy, as always, was right beside him and though Connor couldn’t look at him, he could practically feel his brother’s body heat.

_Forgive me father, for I have sinned._

“Connor?” Murphy’s voice was soft, surprised and innocent.

They may be twins, but Murphy always seemed younger, always looking to Connor for direction, always running around half-cocked, getting into trouble.

“…Connor?”

He didn’t know what happened, he’d been cleaning Murphy’s face (the boy always did find the biggest guy in the bar to fight) and wiping turned into stroking which led to cupping which led to a brief, but definitely not fraternal, kiss.

“Murph, I-”

“Connor.” Murphy cut him off, grabbing the back of his brother’s head and lunging forwards to seal their lips together.

_It’s been two days since my last confession._

“Murph-” Connor suppressed a groan as Murphy slid off his chair and onto his lap. “We can’t-”

“-Can,” Murphy was muffled by his mouth’s attachment to Connor’s neck. “we can-”

Their rough kissing and aggressive hands tipped the chair they were sharing over, sending the two of them spilling to the ground. Connor was a little stunned, his head having bounced off the concrete floor. He propped himself up onto his side, rubbing the back of his head, and paused, the breath leaving his lungs, when he saw the look Murphy was giving him from his splayed spot a few feet away.

_I have had impure thoughts_

They were panting into each other’s mouths as they shared wet, open mouthed kisses, breath mingling in harsh pants. Teeth slowly worked their way into it until there was nipping and biting and it became an aggressive clashing of tongues and teeth and all about dominance and want and touching.

Connor’s knees were sore and he wanted to move but Murphy was rubbing against him, and in that moment Connor couldn’t think of him as his twin or as his brother. He was just Murphy, young, impetuous, delicious Murphy.

_I have acted on these thoughts_

Connor wasn’t getting enough friction, he gripped Murphy’s hips tightly and dragged the younger man up a little, aligning him with where he most needed to be touched. When that wasn’t enough he climbed on top of Murphy, quieting the brunette’s indignant growls with rough bites to his lips.

It still wasn’t enough, Connor gripped Murphy’s hair roughly, pulling his head back to rake teeth over the newly exposed column. He was rubbing and biting and then he was coming, in his jeans, and from the sounds he was making and the dampness of Murphy’s jeans Connor knew that he had come as well.

_Again and again._

Connor’s grasp slowly relaxed, his knuckles cracking from gripping Murphy’s hair so hard. He met his brother’s eyes, he was back to being his brother now, and they panted out the adrenaline together.

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._


End file.
